


dream a little jily of me

by alrighttevans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrighttevans/pseuds/alrighttevans
Summary: a colletion of my jily drabbles. fluff, angst and all that i can put myself into writing.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 15





	1. stag with me

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the first thing i'm posting in english so i apologise for any mistake already. please feel free to warned me of any so i can correct them. i hope you'll enjoy the short stories i'll post here every, now and again. (i'm also sorry for the bad pun. there's more to come.)

"You are such a show-off", Lily stated, staring at the stag in front of her with her arms crossed in her chest.

James had done it again. Shifting info a stag without previous warning just before her, in the middle of a conversation. Merlin, he was incorrigible.

The animal in front of her —  _ her  _ animal boyfriend — caressed her arm, trying to play the innocent stag.

At first, Lily closed her eyes and turned her head to her left side, reluctantly refusing to look at James, but she couldn't resist it. She loved animals too much — she loved  _ James  _ too much —, so she caressed him back, her lips curling up slowly.

"You can't just do that every time you are embarrassed, you know", she said, looking him in the eye, still uncertain in how to communicate with a stag. Nobody taught her that at school. "How will I answer you if you keep doing that? I can't have a proper conversation with you like this."

Stag-James's head went down, as if he was also embarrassed of this behaviour and Lily raised one eyebrow, waiting for him to come back to his human self.

When, after a few moments, he didn't, she began to grow impatient. He was making circles in the earth beneath them, for Merlin's sake! Lily rolled her eyes and put her hands in her waist, with her thumbs pointing down. "James", she called, and his head immediately snapped at her direction, "Come on, shift back. How the hell am I supposed to kiss you if you stay like this?", she gave him a pointed look, hoping her little encouragement would have some effect.

And it did.

In an instant, Stag-James was gone and Regular-Human-James was before her again. Lily look at the sky, thankful to the superior force that had put some sense into James's head.

"What was that about kissing, again?" James inquired as a smirk began to take place in his lips.

"I think I have to answer your question first", Lily stated, taking a step closer to her boyfriend.

His hand ruffled his jet back hair, anxiously. "I know. I'm stupid. Forget that I even exist." He asked, staring firmly at the ground, as Lily took one more step closer.

He only looked up when he saw her shoes making their way into his view. She was close. Really close. He ruffled his hair again, unsure of what to say.

"Yes." She told him, as a wild grin was spreading through her face.

"Yes what?" James asked, slowly, hesitating, uncertain if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes, I'll marry you, you arse." Lily affirmed and touched his face, caressing his cheek..

A grin so wide that reached his hazel eyes spread through his face. It looked like something really shining had lighten up inside him. James’s hands were quickly in Lily’s small back and closing the little remaining distance between than with an heated kiss. She could feel his grin during the kiss and she was, too, smiling like a fool, until an ‘o’ was formed in her lips as soon as she realised what was happening.

James had tighten his grip on her and lifted her in the air, spinning. She laughed and hugged him tightly. 

When he finally put her down, he whispered in her ear, still holding her. “You have made me the happiest of man, and I’ll be sure to give my best everyday to make you feel the happiest of woman.” Lily felt a shiver throughout her body. It felt utterly and completely right. Was it possible that she felt even more in love, at each passing moment? 


	2. saturdays and lonely walks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy jilytober!  
> our favourite time of the year has come and of course i had to publish something on the oct 1st (even though it's already oct 2nd in most countries, but not here)  
> i'm sorry if there are any typing/gramatical mistakes! it was a bit rushed since i've been putting most my energy on both school and my long one shot that will be posted in the 22nd  
> but i'll try to write more drabbles throughout the month  
> enjoy it!

James wasn't expecting it.

It was Saturday afternoon, he was in Hogsmeade with his mates. Or sort of. He actually went there with the other three marauders and kind of left them behind because he needed some alone time. He needed to clear his head out.

So, as he walked the snowy city with his hands in his pockets and his head down, he saw her. 

Lily was talking with some of her friends with a beautiful smile in her face complemented by her sparkly eyes. She was so pretty. 

He unconsciously stopped walking. He couldn't help but look at her. She was so perfect. And then she saw him. 

James immediately got embarrassed. After having Lily yelling at him in front of everyone a few weeks back he didn't want to be caught in her eye. But it was too late. He could feel his face getting warmer as she started walking in his direction. Fuck. She was too close for him to run away and there was nowhere to hide. There was no escaping. 

James kept his hands in his pockets and tried to seem distracted by the floor, obviously not being convincing. He knew that, as she probably did as well. It wasn't long before he heard that sweet voice saying his name and he immediately lifted his head, cursing himself afterwards for looking too desperate. But he was desperate to see those big green eyes.

"Hey, Evans. Enjoying hogsmeade?", he made an effort to look casual. 

"Oh, yes", she hesitated in answering. Perhaps she wasn't expecting him calling her by her surname, how he hadn't done in months. "The girls are always a laugh. What about you? Where's the other marauders?" 

He scraped the back of his head, remembering that he had abandoned nos friends earlier that day. "Er, I don't really know. I've became a deserter, you know." 

She noticed he had ignored the first question, but she didn't want to push him. "Oh, why is that? I'm sure they must be feeling like a muscle of their own body is missing." 

He ruffled his hair in a nervous habit. They were getting to a dangerous topic. Why was she talking to him, anyway? Didn't she hate him? "I wasn't feeling like partying or making pranks today. Didn't want to ruin the mood." 

She looked worried. She was so beautiful. "Is everything ok, James?". He loved how his name sounded in her voice. 

The boy nodded. "Yeah, of course." But she didn't feel conviction in his words. Neither did he.

"Are you sure? Not even being punched by Diggory put you off like that. Actually, I believe I saw you smiling on that occasion."

She was asking for it, he thought, it wasn't possible for her to get so close to that day-topic. She certainly wanted to talk about it. She wasn't stupid. She knew what was putting him off. "Where do you want to get, Lily?", his voice had a tired tune. He couldn't keep the promise he made himself of only referring to her by her surname. 

"I..." It was almost as if she was surprised by his directness. She knew him pretty well to know he didn't like walking in circles. "I noticed you've been avoiding me." 

Oh, great, he thought, now it's my fault again. "It's what you asked me to do, isn't it? To leave you alone?", he was getting angry. He knew that. "I'm just doing you what you would trade your soul for. I'm saving you the effort.", he used her own words against her. He wanted her to feel what she made him feel.

"Okay, James. You don't need to repeat that. My memory isn't that bad. And I didn't mean what I said, you know that. Or you would if you hadn't been running away like a scared little boy every time you saw me in the past few weeks." She was getting passive-aggressive as well. She didn't care. 

"Of course, it's my fault. I am the one to blame about this. I was the own that said our friendship was a waste of time in front of the entire castle." His eyes got narrower, waiting for her answer. She was the one that had to apologise this time. 

Her face got immediately red, like her hair. He didn't know if it was embarrassment or anger or both. "Well, you were being a tart." 

Okay, he was done. He wasn't going to listen anymore. He calmly asked her why she was lying to him and she stormed off on him. Now he was the tart? He turned his body and gave a step forward, until James felt her grasp in his arm. 

"James, no", she asked, her pleading eyes that divided the space with the green in her irises. 

The boy looked firmly at her. "I don't understand, Lily. You're always calling me a tart, saying you'd rather go out with the giant squid, yelling at me in front of the whole castle. Why are you insisting on this?"

She sighed, without letting go of him, as if she did, she'd lose him forever. "I... I... I'm sorry, James. I'm truly sorry. Please, don't go." 

He nodded at her request. He couldn't say no to her. 

"I was the one being a tart. It's not your fault I was having an stressful day and it wasn't fair to concentrate all my frustrations on you.", she kept going, "I shouldn't have said all those things, much less in front of the whole school. I'm so, so sorry. And I'm sorry I lied to you and pushed you away." She made a pause, taking a deep breath. 

"Lily...", he started, but was interrupted by the redhead. 

"No. I'm not finished. The thing is I lied to you because I was afraid. We've been as close as ever this year and I've always resisted the idea of us together because I thought of you as the boy that bullied my friend and was always being an arsehole to me and I was afraid of losing my friend." she said, as fast as a golden snitch. "And afraid of you not feeling the same about me." 

James wasn't expecting those words coming from Lily's mouth, you could see his eyes getting wider as he heard her and his mouth turning into an "o". 

"What?!" , he was astonished. "How could you ever think that? For Merlin, how could you think that? I've been in love with you since 4th year!" He ruffled his hair, again. "Bloody hell. I've been trying to get close to you for years, I'd never give your friendship away and... Oh fuck, you feel something for me?"

She nodded, shyly, widening his smile.

"Oh boy, how I've dreamed about this moment", and then, when she was timidly looking down, he lifted her head and kissed her. 

After that, the lot of them finally started the official relationship everybody — including the both of them — was waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> (if you liked it, know that) i'm open to requests, by the way. you can contact me through my inbox or in my tumblr (alrighttevans). please, leave kudos and comments to make this girl happy!


End file.
